Le voleur de place
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Encore une fois, il avait monté ces escaliers. Encore une fois, il avait ouvert la porte. Et encore une fois, Izuku rencontra un nouvel inconnu : un voleur de place.


Bien le bonjour à tous !

Voilà un petit one-shot qui est née 2 heures et 50 minutes alors que je devrais être au lit. Mais voilà, quand l'inspiration débarque, on écrit et on se tait !

Plus sérieusement, cette idée de fiction me trottait déjà dans la tête. Plus précisément lorsque je me suis décidée, après les derniers scans, d'aller relire les premier tomes. Il a fallut que j'entende la reprise de la chanson " My R" de Lycoperdon et mon cerveau a démarré.

Donc à l'avance ( de toute façon vous l'aurez remarqué aux informations) Mais c'est pas joyeux, joyeux. Normalement on comprend vite, mais voilà ! Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Sur ceux bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :**

Boku no hero academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi

Rating : M. Thème adultes suggéré et présent

Normalement, il n'y a pas de spoil à proprement parlé. Il y a juste un élément cité qui sincèrement n'est pas compréhensible seul et n'apporte tellement rien ! Mais je préviens tout de même.

Vidéo super bien faite qui m'a permis d'avoir le déclic : My R de Lycoperdon ( watch?v=d3mNoUIa8LY )

* * *

 **Le voleur de place**

Izuku fronça des sourcils.

A peine avait-il entamé les premiers marches de l'escalier en pierre qu'il entendit des sanglots provenir de plus haut. Il accéléra le pas et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit un garçon. Là, assis à cette place qu'il avait prévue d'occuper. L'inconnu ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence. Ses sanglots étouffants sans doute le bruit de ses pas. Il s'essaya à même le sol, à côté de la porte. Ce brusque mouvement attira enfin l'attention du garçon pleureur.

Ce dernier semblait sincèrement surpris de l'apparition d'Izuku . Ce dernier ne parla pas, laissant le geignard reprendre contenance. L'inconnu renifla plusieurs fois avant d'essuyer ses larmes à l'aide de ses manches. Il frotta plusieurs fois ses joues, inspira profondément et se retourna totalement vers l'étudiant héro.

Izuku, lui, observait le voleur de place. Il semblait à peine plus jeune que lui. Son sweat gris était froissé et les manches abordaient un gris plus foncé. Logique s'il passait son temps à sécher ses larmes avec. Ses joues étaient devenues si rouges qu'elles en cachaient presque ses tâches de rousseurs.

\- Je n'en peux plus !

Ce fut au tours d'Izuku d'être surpris. Les pleurs du jeune garçon avaient repris de plus belle et voilà qu'il se mettait à lui crier dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je n'ai jamais voulu faire partie de la minorité !

Il fixait le sol avec une colère non dissimulé. Il serrait des poings et s'essuya rageusement les joues sans se soucier de savoir s'il se faisait du mal.

\- Moi aussi, je veux être un héros ! Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir être fort ! Moi aussi je veux me tenir fière à côté de lui ! Alors pourquoi…. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être aussi inutile ! Moi, moi je voulais être un héros !

\- Et parce qu'on te dit que te ne peux pas l'être, tu comptes abandonner ?

\- Non ! Mais …

Le jeune garçon sembla se calmer. Sa voix pleine d'amertume laissa place à une certaine tristesse.

\- Je l'admirais tellement. Je voulais être fort pour moi, mais aussi pour pouvoir rester auprès de lui. Il … Il a toujours été un modèle. Un modèle que je voyais chaque jour. Alors ça me motivait. Mais … quoi que je fasse, j'ai toujours été l'inutile et maintenant plus qu'avant. Je … Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste ! Je sais que les autres aussi ne m'aiment pas et qu'il en est responsable d'une certaine manière. Mais … même si c'est douloureux, je voulais qu'au moins lui reste à mes côtés. Qu'on avance ensemble, comme avant. Mais maintenant, tout est fini. Il me hait.

\- Et en quoi tout est fini, au juste ?

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers Izuku.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'évoluer ? Le monde ne se limite pas qu'à lui.

\- Mais il est-

\- Important pour toi, certes. Mais est-ce que ça justifie que tu ne vives qu'à travers lui ? Tu es une belle personne ! Alors bats toi et existe pour toi-même !

Izuku se reprit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était un peu emporté également.

\- Et puis qui sait ? Peut être que tu évolueras tellement que tu l'égaleras ? Voir le dépassera ? Peut être que le futur te réserve de plus belles rencontres et des occasions de renouer avec lui ? Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

Le pleurnichard ria dans ses larmes. – Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Peut-être que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Il se leva et s'avança vers la porte où Midoriya se trouvait. – Merci. Ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler.

* * *

Izuku soupira.

Encore une fois, il s'était dirigé vers cette immeuble. Encore une fois, il avait monté ces escaliers. Et encore une fois, il rencontra une nouvelle personne qui lui avait voler sa place. Le garçon s'était retourné lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte. Ainsi, ils se fixaient. Izuku avec du dépit, l'inconnu avec de la surprise. Le nouveau voleur de place fut le premier à briser le contact visuel. Se sentait-il gêné d'être pris sur le fait ? Peu importe. En temps normal, il se serait interrogé, mais pas ici. Finalement, ce fut l'inconnu qui parla en premier.

\- Ah … Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée de venir ici. Je suis désolé, je te dérange ?

Dérangé ? En effet, c'était un peu prés ça. Mais Midoriya avait le tact de ne pas le dire à haute voix. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Le garçon à l'uniforme de collégien sembla satisfait de cette réponse car il finit par sourire. Il adopta de nouveau sa position initiale.

\- Bien sûr que je dérange. C'est un peu ma spécialité, j'imagine.

L'inconnu, toujours de dos à Izuku, commença à jouer avec les lacets de ses grosses chaussures compensées.

\- Depuis ce jour… ça a toujours été comme ça. Mon père qui décide de travailler à l'étranger pour s'éloigner de nous, la classe, qui préférait me voir ailleurs pour ne pas subir la honte d'être « le camarade de classe de ce gars » et lui qui est tout simplement dégoûter de mon existence … Quoi que je fasse, tout chez moi dérange. Je dérange. Alors …

\- Il n'y a vraiment personne qui ne t'attend ?

Surpris, le garçon à l'uniforme noir se retourne à nouveau vers Izuku.

\- Quelqu'un qui m'attend ? Le garçon fixa les nuages qui les surplombaient quelques secondes. L'image de sa mère lui apparu sous les yeux. – Si … J'imagine que oui, il y en a bien une.

\- Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la retrouver ?

\- Parce que, quand bien même elle me sourit, je sais qu'elle est aussi fatiguée que moi.

\- Lui as-tu demandée au moins ou c'est juste ton esprit qui spécule ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Ses cheveux verts empêchaient Izuku de voir l'expression de l'inconnu, mais qu'importe. Il savait qu'il écoutait.

\- Peut être que tu as raison. Peut être qu'elle aussi, elle a du mal à supporter la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Mais au final, elle est toujours là, non ? Elle t'accueille toujours avec le sourire quand tu rentres des cours ?

\- … C'est vrai.

\- Tu penses que tu la déranges ? Si elle continue à se battre pour toi, c'est que tu comptes pour elle, non ?

Les deux garçons se turent. Izuku n'avait pas lâché du regard, le dos du collégien.

\- Elle a encore besoin de toi, non ?

\- Comme j'ai encore besoin d'elle.

\- Alors que fais-tu encore ici !

Le garçon ria à l'exclamation presque dépité de Midoriya. – Bonne question. Je devrais déjà être en route.

Il se leva, épousseta la poussière qui avait prit place sur son uniforme et s'avança vers la porte.

\- Ce soir, c'est katsudon, alors je ne peux pas rater ça.

Et le garçon aux cheveux verts disparu derrière la porte qui menait au toit.

* * *

Izuku regardait.

Devant lui, se trouvait un encore une fois un nouvel inconnu. Il était assis, à cette place qu'on le lui avait encore volé. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose été différent. Izuku le sentait. Il se sentait mal. Ereinté. La présence de cette personne ne lui procurait que que de la peur, de la douleur et de l'épuisement. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait que d'un garçon de son âge qui était assis et qui regardait l'horizon. Midoriya resta debout devant la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à s'assoire. Impossible. Il continua à fixer ce dos qui ne se décidait pas à se retourner. Pourtant, il le savait. Il était bien conscient qu'il n'était pas passé inaperçu. Son ombre, comme celle de l'inconnu, était bien visible sur la surface de pierre de ce toit. Alors pourquoi ne se retournait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas à lui raconter ses petits soucis ? Pourquoi ?

\- Bonjour.

Midoriya tressaillit. Il ne lui répondit pas. Pas qu'il ne le veuille pas, mais ses lèvres refusaient de s'ouvrir.

\- Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi cet inconnu lui parlait comme si cette situation était des plus normale ? Izuku était sûr que son malaise était bien visible. Pourtant, ce gars continuait de parler comme si tout allait pour le mieux. C'était horrible. C'était affreux. C'était insupportable.

Midoriya se concentra et, d'un effort qui lui semblait surhumain, il parla.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

Il déglutit. Son malaise grandissait de plus en plus. L'inconnu tourna son regard sur le côté, vers les grands immeubles de la ville. Midoriya vit alors qu'il souriait. Même si ses grands yeux verts étaient remplis de fatigue, il souriait gentiment.

\- C'est tellement épuisant.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu abandonner. Je pensais qu'il était toujours possible de s'en sortir. Qu'à chaque problème, il y avait une solution. Et ce fut le cas. A chacun de mes problèmes, j'ai su trouver un rempart pour m'en sortir…. Ou plus ou moins m'en sortir, devrais-je dire… Et pourtant…

Il regarda le ciel orangé qui commençait tout doucement à perdre de ses couleurs. La nuit tombait.

\- Ils ne cessaient de revenir. A peine étais-je sorti victorieux d'un combat qu'un second venait à ma rencontre. Sans me laisser le temps de me reposer et de me soigner. Mais je ne voulais pas abandonner. Je voulais croire en mon rêve… croire en moi. Mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples.

Le soleil continuait sa lente descente. Ses dernières lumières accentuèrent les ombres des deux jeunes garçons qui n'en formait qu'une désormais.

\- Les obstacles grandissaient tous comme mes plaies. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux au point qu'ils m'assaillirent parfois en même temps, sans me laisser le temps de me relever. Je n'avais plus le temps de guérir ou d'appeler à l'aide. J'étais assailli de toute part. Pourtant j'ai continué à me battre. Parce que je savais qu'un jour, je pourrais réaliser mon rêve. Et j'ai réussi. J'ai rencontré « mon sauveur » et aujourd'hui, je suis ce que j'ai toujours voulu être.

Le soleil n'était plus visible. Il avait disparu derrière l'horizon, amenant égoïstement avec lui les derniers rayons de clarté là où plus personne ne pourrait les atteindre.

\- Mais la douleur est encore là. Je pensais que réaliser les prémices de mon rêve allaient m'aider à m'en sortir. J'ai rencontré de belles personnes. J'ai accompli des choses. J'ai prouvé que je n'étais pas un inutile. J'étais quelqu'un qui encourage, quelqu'un qui peut sauver des vies. Mais tout ça n'arrange rien. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne revenait pas à la maison et pourquoi il ne m'acceptait toujours pas. Je ne saisissais pas où était le problème. Sans oublier cette nouvelle némésis qui était apparu dans ma vie… Et plus je réfléchissais à ces questions, plus j'avais mal. J'ai voulu mettre tout ça de côté. Être patient m'avait aidé jusqu'à présent. Mais le temps ne m'a montré qu'une chose, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à oublier.

Le soleil n'avait laissé que l'obscurité derrière lui. Les quelques rares lumières de la ville tentaient d'éloigner cette immensité lugubre au plus loin. Mais à leur hauteur, aucunes étincelles ne pouvaient interférer. Seul un obscur vide les entourait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à oublier les mots, les gestes et les regards. Je ne sais même plus qui de mon corps ou de mon âme a le plus mal.

Il ria légèrement. – Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais les oublier. Il me le rappel tellement souvent.

Le garçon finit par se lever et fit un pas vers le grillage qui le séparait de la ville.

\- Et plus le temps passe, plus je réalise que je n'arrive plus à être avec eux. Cette douleur m'en empêche peut-être ? Ou peut-être que ce n'est juste que moi qui ne suis pas fait pour être dans un ensemble ? … Dans tous les cas, c'est un fait : je ne fais pas partie de leur monde.

Sa voix était toujours aussi calme, mais à chaque mot, devenait de plus en plus las.

\- Je suis fatigué d'encaisser … de supporter … de feindre un sourire … De dire que tout va bien … De me torturer l'esprit… de me réveiller chaque matin … De suffoquer en silence … d'avoir mal.

Abordant un sourire devenu fatigué, il se tourna vers son silencieux interlocuteur.

\- Je suis fatigué de tout ça, Izuku.

Les deux garçons se faisaient face, en silence. De toute façon que pouvait-il dire ? Son corps était comme anesthésié, paralysé par chacun des mots que son homologue avait prononcés. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Rien. Tout simplement rien. Il y avait tellement de chose possible à dire, mais lui, il ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne pouvait que subir la déferlante de souffrance qui émanait de cette horrible sourire fatigué qui lui été familier. L'homme en face de lui avait de toute façon déjà choisie sa réponse. Alors que pourrait-il faire ? était-il seulement autorisé à faire quelque chose ? De quel droit pouvait-il intervenir ?

Izuku avait très mal. Il était tellement épuisé. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles prit cette direction ?

Le garçon aux yeux verts s'approcha doucement d'Izuku. Il déposa sa main scarifiée sur l'épaule du lycéen en détresse.

\- Tu ne nous trouves plus de solutions ?

Non. Il n'en trouvait plus. Il n'y avait plus rien.

L'inconnu le regarda avant de lâcher sa prise et s'avancer à nouveau vers le grillage.

Izuku leva la tête et ne vit personne. Il était seul sur le toit d'un immeuble.

Il s'avança vers le grillage et l'attrapa de sa main scarifiée. Il observa de ses grands yeux verts fatigués la ville plongée dans le sommeil. De son autre main, il retira ses grandes chaussures compensées. Il grimpa au-dessus de la barrière métallique. Il se tenait droit. Le vent vint chatouiller ses joues tachetées et ses mèches vertes. Il fixa l'étendu qui s'offrait à lui. Puis son regard descendit vers le sol. Et entre eux deux, plusieurs mètres de vide. Il ferma les yeux, lâcha la grille, fit un pas et souris.

Plus de fatigue, plus de douleur. Il trouvera enfin la quiétude.

* * *

... Voilà, voilà ... je tenais juste à dire que j'aime cet adorable petit haricot qu'est Midoriya.

Mais je pense que l'on s'est tous demandé comment Izuku pouvait continuer à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'il en a bavé, ce petit cinnamon roll !

Bref, je suis curieuse de savoir si tout le monde a bien saisie l'idée ( si vous faites le lien avec My R, ça devient trés vite simple) et surtout, je suis curieuse d'avoir vos avis. C'est pas vraiment mon style d'écriture favorite.

Sur ceux : Souriez, ça ne coûte rien :)


End file.
